


尤桐   因为我们是朋友

by narumi



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi
Summary: //性转桐子注意！！！





	尤桐   因为我们是朋友

**Author's Note:**

> //性转桐子注意！！！

游戏领域更新换代总是很快。大众的口味总是在变，而游戏为了迎合大多数人，总以超乎想象的速度推出新品。

就比如这一款，近一个月爆火的游戏，以逼真的人物模型作为卖点引发了一波潮流。

 

“桐人好慢啊……”

尤吉欧站在游戏大厅。他已经等了将近半小时，明明是好友不容分说地丢下个碰头日期，他都绕着场景走完一圈摸清所有建筑物了，桐人还没出现。

“那家伙，到底怎么回事？”

终于不耐烦地掏出终端，信息栏跳出一条消息，周围一个名字叫kirito的用户发来交友请求，尤吉欧松了口气，点击接受。

krito立马发了一条消息：【尤吉欧，你过来。三点钟方向的木房子里面，快。】

“……搞什么？”

摸不着头脑的要求，但也可以说习惯了吗，尤吉欧什么都没问，走向指定的地点。

木门推开发出吱呀呀的响声，里面很暗，几根蜡烛零散地分布在小屋里，不太看得清全貌。尤吉欧往里走了几步，反手关上门。

“桐人？你在哪？”

说实话他有些应付不来这种场景，接着往里走，小屋最深处一个人影颤了一下。尤吉欧眯起眼睛，看到对方背后长到腰际的发丝，还有在头顶闪烁的人物名称，确实是kirito没错。

“别吓我啊……你在这里做什么，第一个任务是在外面接吧？”

听到他的声音，桐人终于抬起头。尤吉欧惊讶地发现他眼里的尴尬，烛光洒在他脸上，让人分不清上面的红色到底是皮肤的红还是光线带来的错觉。

“尤吉欧……我，我……”

声音也在颤抖，桐人弓着后背。尤吉欧透过他遮遮掩掩的手看见下面的裤子，短到几乎没有，只能勉强勒住腿根，白皙圆润的大腿一览无余。

顶着疑惑的目光，桐人犹豫好一会，终于把话说完了。

“我注册错了……这是个女号……”

“女号……啊？”

尤吉欧愣在原地。桐人飞快地扫视一圈，确定这间小屋里只有他们两个人，放下挡着身体的两只手，站直腰。

他的胸脯确实挺出了一个弧度，不是很大，但尤吉欧目测确实是能占满一只手的大小。发现这一点他才察觉到刚才看到的裤子没有鼓出一团，只要男性角色都拥有的性器官却没在桐人下半身体现出来。

“弄错了是怎么回事……算了，现在不是问这个的时候。”尤吉欧理解情况很快，“那你下线再重新申请一个账号吧，这次记得不要搞错了。”

桐人顿了一下。尤吉欧突然发觉他的提醒是没有必要的，桐人比他更熟悉网络游戏，但现在还是用着这个身体，甚至一直等到他过来。

“新账号还不急……比起这个，呐，尤吉欧。”

桐人的表情变得有些兴奋：“你摸过女孩子的胸部吗？”

“……什么？”

尤吉欧迷茫了，脑子里过了一遍这个问题，他的脸变得通红，没什么好气地教育桐人。

“怎么可能摸过！我不知道你在打算什么，但是别玩了！赶紧申请新账号我们去接任务……”

话还没说完，桐人拉着他的手，扯开一点衣领，带着他覆到了尤吉欧一直避开不看的软肉上。

桐人勾起嘴角，用引诱无知少年的邪恶笑容对他说：“不要那么正直嘛，尤吉欧同学。难得有这个机会不是吗？”

手上传来的触感温热滑腻，这一团奶肉确实如尤吉欧之前所想，刚好能握满手心。他下意识地收缩五指，绵软的奶子随着动作被积压，他感觉到有乳肉从指缝间溢出去，原本柔嫩的奶尖顶在掌心摩擦，变成一个硬硬的肉粒。

“不……你在……说什么……”

一直以来都以绅士风度著称的尤吉欧乱了套，他是想收回手的，桐人压根没有勉强他，用的力道不大，他完全可以挣脱出来。但是手上摸到的肌肤像磁石一样具有强大吸力，他忍不住又抓了一把，指尖不经意擦过挺翘的乳头，然后他看见桐人咬着下唇漏出一丝呻吟，脸上飞起红晕。

鬼事神差的，他问：“……你舒服吗？”

桐人瞟了他一眼，拉开了上半身所有衣服。两团白嫩的奶子跳出来，这下尤吉欧清晰地看到自己的手抓在其中一团上，很用力的样子，乳尖被蹭成艳丽的红色，硌在食指和中指的缝隙中。

桐人自己揉了揉被冷落的另一边，皱起眉：“我之前也摸了，但好像自己摸和别人摸不一样，我摸的时候一点感觉都没有，但是你摸就很舒服。”

尤吉欧咽了口口水。桐人看着他的眼睛，又露出那种捉弄人的笑。

“啊，你很想揉对吧？可以啊，我们可是好朋友，一开始我就是想让你感受感受……等，力气太大了！好痛！”

尤吉欧猛地伸出另一只手抓上形状姣好的乳房，将在空气中微微颤抖的乳尖捏在指尖玩弄，扣住乳孔来回按压，让它和另一边一样，从可爱的粉红色变成深红，乳晕都肿起来，在他手中承受一次又一次揉弄。

“好嫩啊，桐人你的奶子好软……”

一不注意心里想的全说出口，尤吉欧回过神，刚想为了自己的举动感到羞耻，就发现桐人双手抵在后面的墙上，十指难耐地蜷起，膝盖在颤动，眼里蒙上水光。

“唔……好棒……”这样的呻吟听起来像小猫一样，在尤吉欧大脑的弦上狠狠撩拨几下。可桐人似乎觉得还不太够，双臂缠上他的脖子，挺起胸往他手上凑，脸上的笑容恍惚又诱惑。

“原来被揉胸这么舒服，我还要……再用力一点，啊……”

尤吉欧将身体卡在他两腿间，用了极大的耐力才在桐人呼痛时收起力度。奶肉上原本白皙的肌肤都被掐红了，两个狰狞的掌印刻在上面，乳尖可怜兮兮地破了一点皮，尤吉欧突然很想将它们含在嘴里，就听见桐人的呻吟变了调，更加软腻，发情似的叫个不停。

“下面，下面流水了……尤吉欧你摸一摸……”

视线下移，那条什么都没遮住的热裤紧紧箍在腿根，中间确实湿了一片，卡在尤吉欧膝盖上上下摩擦。

就算没做过爱也知道那是什么情况，尤吉欧喉咙干涩，说的很困难。

“桐人，停下吧……继续下去真的不妙了……”

如果说变成女孩子给好朋友揉一下胸还能说是友情，那被摸屄甚至肏屄又算什么呢？

桐人的小腿上没有丝毫毛发，光滑白皙不着一缕，粘在尤吉欧腰侧不断摩擦。他扬起脖子，没有喉结优美的脖颈像献祭一样展露在尤吉欧眼前，往下是果冻似的抖动的乳房，被掐在手里，全是被人粗暴凌虐后的痕迹。

“你到底是怎么回事，你……”

怎么会这么熟练啊！

这一套又一套勾人的把戏可谓是挠到心里，尤吉欧看见桐人眨了眨眼睛，清澈的瞳仁一片纯真，要不是眼角浮着情欲的红色，都要以为他确实是不谙世事无意为之的了。

“这有什么，反正是游戏，不要那么放不开啊。”

桐人自己朝身下伸出手，两根纤细的指节搭在短裤边缘，一点点往下拉。稀疏的毛发露出来，尤吉欧眼睛睁大，不愿意去看，却又控制不住。

桐人舔舔嘴唇，故意磨人地缓慢往下扯，嫩红的肉屄露出个头，被粗糙的布料擦过，水渍更深了，等终于全部脱下来时，透明粘稠的液体连在裤子上拉出丝，闭合的肉缝翕动一下，又吐出更多的爱液。

“啊……水好多……”

尤吉欧震惊到失语，连手上动作都停了，却听见桐人媚意满满的自我评价。他恶狠狠地捏了一把乳尖，软肉受惊地颠了颠。

“就算是游戏里也不能，也不能这样啊！你真是……”

欠肏，欠干，骚的不行。

肮脏下流的话语在嘴边过了几过，尤吉欧还是没能说出口。

仿佛知道他在想什么，桐人带着他往下。两人的手滑过奶肉中间的乳沟，掠过平坦光滑的小腹，摸了摸花屄上面细绒绒的毛，最后停在贪婪的穴口上。

“这说不定是你最后一次摆脱处男的机会哦？”桐人笑得恶意，“毕竟纯洁的尤吉欧同学，连女孩子的手都不敢拉，每天只和我们这些粗糙的男性朋友呆在一起，班里大家都说你注定孤独终身呢。”

这当然是假话，虽然尤吉欧本人木讷至极，女孩子的任何暗示都看不懂，但偷偷暗恋他的女生还是有好几个的。

桐人又激他：“还是说你不敢？毕竟单身十几年什么都没见过，你看的第一部AV还是我给你的吧？不要害怕啊小弟弟，有我指导你，没问题的。”

被说到这种地步，再怎么老实都会生气，更何况说这话的人挺着一对饱满的乳房，身下不断流着水，全身泛起粉红色，要不是尤吉欧，早就用勃起的肉棒捅得他什么话都说不出来了。

尤吉欧不满地哼了哼，抵在花唇外面的手指用力捏了一把。只是这样升起的快感就让桐人腰都软了，又酸又麻，屄里更是往外喷了一股晶莹的液体。

尤吉欧顺着爱液顶进去，摸到阴蒂上。那里软软的露出一个角，被尤吉欧毫不留情地捏住扯出来，桐人身体一颤，不再游刃有余，趴在尤吉欧身上软成一滩泥，阴户里流出的水越来越多，沾湿了在里面玩弄的手。

“呃啊……好舒服……要去了，要去了……！要出来了……呜……流出来……了……”

阴蒂充血红肿，尤吉欧一低下头，就能穿过乳沟看到指尖嫣红的穴口，里面的红肉外翻，痉挛着喷出爱液。

甜腻腥臊的味道萦绕在鼻尖，尤吉欧抽出手指，将上面粘黏的液体涂抹在桐人嘴唇上。桐人刚被他指奸到高潮，迷茫地看着他，伸出舌头将液体一丝不漏地舔进去，又蹭到尤吉欧身上，用湿漉漉的屄去摩擦尤吉欧早就顶起一团的下体。

“快点……我带你摆脱处男啊……”

“又说这个……！”

尤吉欧生气，他放弃在意其他乱七八糟的事情了，眼里只有桐人发春的双眸，手上只有温软滑腻的奶肉，硬挺的性器对准微微张开小口的肉屄，稍一用力就把龟头顶进去。

“啊啊啊进来了……被撑开了……好奇怪……”

以女儿身被人贯穿，桐人现在才发出正常的感想，不过没失神几秒，他就抱着尤吉欧不松手，下面饥渴地一吞一吐，箍着肉棒往里吸。

“但是好舒服……里面，再进来一点……”

简直是吃了春药一样主动，尤吉欧咬着牙齿，托起他的屁股就往自己身上按。肉屌破开缠绵的嫩肉，在湿软得不行的地方往里捅，一直顶到了最里面，睾丸拍在了桐人花唇上才停下来。

这两具身体契合到极致，插到底时粗大的龟头刚好顶在花心上，桐人双目失焦，过多的快感让他的口水控制不住地流出来，屄里流出的液体更是把腿根全部沾湿。

还没缓过神，尤吉欧握住他的腰，大力顶弄起来，次次插到底。肉棒每经过一次穴口都会狠狠擦过花核，桐人难以承受地颤抖着，奶子被顶得上下起伏，又被尤吉欧一口咬在嘴里，舌头缠在奶尖上，一下下舔过乳孔，像是要吸出奶一样大力吸吮。

“啊，啊，啊啊，不要……太多了太多……了……嗯，啊，啊……尤吉欧……尤吉……唔……”

从开头到现在终于说出拒绝的话，不过也已经晚了。粗暴的话语在尤吉欧心头翻转，他想将桐人插得汁水四溢，潮吹到最后没有水能喷出来，想在这对奶子上留下牙印，刻下属于自己的标记。想用最下流最侮辱的话语凌虐桐人，让他再也不能说出挑逗的话，甚至让他一看到自己、一闻到自己的味道就忍不住身下流水，发情到自泄也无法满足……

所有的思绪不停翻滚，但尤吉欧还是没能说出口。他只是将它们转为行动，用肉棒在桐人的小穴里探索着，然后触摸到了一个禁闭的小口。

“……！啊，啊……！那里……唔……子宫……”

桐人先有了反应，身体抖动，温暖的液体浇到肉棒上。尤吉欧没有停顿，嘴巴将乳头吸的啧啧作响，性器朝子宫口发起猛烈的进攻。

桐人从一开始就没有拒绝，不如说他十分享受。手指插在尤吉欧发丝间，他敞开大腿，摸着小腹被顶出的不怎么明显的痕迹，放松宫口迎来尤吉欧的性器。龟头大力插进两瓣微硬的肉瓣内，伞状结构卡在子宫壁上，在下一次抽出时凶狠摩擦着，带来的快感在桐人脑海里炸成一片片烟花，他的水流个不停，尤吉欧觉得自己的肉棒仿佛泡在温泉里。

“……桐人。”

嘴巴松开乳头时发出羞人的水声，和下体结合的声音混在一起。尤吉欧脸很红，和下半身凶猛的抽插不同，他看起来十分羞涩。

“我可不可以射在里面？用我的精液把你射满。”

光是说这一句都耗尽了他所有羞耻心，尤吉欧把头埋在桐人乳沟中间，用发热的脸颊蹭着软肉。桐人将他夹得更紧，抱住他的头，把湿漉漉的乳尖蹭到他嘴边。

“嗯……当然……”

话音刚落肉棒顶到子宫里，龟头塞得满满的，然后一股灼热粘稠的液体喷射在子宫壁上，强烈的充盈感满足了桐人，他抚摸着尤吉欧的头，露出笑。

“……因为我们是朋友嘛。”

 

 

 

//事后。

桐人：那款游戏好像本来就是性爱游戏，所以什么都做的很逼真呢。

尤吉欧：……是吗。

桐人：反正账号也注册了，不用白不用，我们再来一次吧！

尤吉欧：……


End file.
